Someone who cares
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Pourquoi est-ci difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui nous aime réellement ? Gaara est seul et souffre de sa solitude. Il aimerait rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, qui verrait l'humain et non le monstre. Seulement tout le monde semble avoir peur de lui. C'est alors qu'il croise le chemin d'une jeune fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Défi lancé par Shoupinett, OS.


_Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient._

_Voici un nouvel OS sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup. C'est un défi lancé par Shoupinett, le défi étant d'écrire sur le couple Tenten/Gaara. D'ailleurs un grand merci à elle pour son avis qui m'a aidée, mais aussi pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce couple que j'adore. C'est très différent de d'habitude, si vous me connaissez. Il y a même - même ! - un peu d'humour. Néanmoins, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce texte, et puis ça me permet de changer un peu._

_Trois choses m'ont inspirée : _

_- la chanson "Someone who cares" de Three Days Grace, d'où le titre._

_- ma plante carnivore, qui est morte en un mois alors que je l'adorais et que j'en voulais une depuis longtemps (c'était un cadeau de noël). _

_- mon histoire personnelle._

_L'histoire se situe alors que Lee est encore à l'hôpital, après avoir été blessé par Gaara, mais après que Gaara ait parlé à Naruto._

_Bonne lecture,_

_kimi-ebi_

* * *

_"Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you ?" – __Someone who cares__, Three Days Grace_

* * *

Je te comprends. J'ai souffert autant que tu as souffert. Je te comprends…

C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ses yeux m'avaient fixé avec intensité, et je m'étais aperçu qu'il pleurait, il pleurait alors que c'était moi qui aurais du être triste. Il pleurait pour moi, pour ma souffrance, pour ma solitude. Personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour moi. Je me rappelais de ses mots. Quelques phrases chuchotées entre deux sanglots, et puis plus rien. Pourtant, ils m'avaient marqué plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. _Je te comprends. _Et puis il m'avait dit quelque chose, quelque chose d'étrange, que je n'avais pas compris. Il avait des amis et il se battait pour eux, mais pourquoi se battre pour une autre personne, pourquoi risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela me paraissait stupide, impensable. Et il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé des gens qui l'aimaient, et que je n'étais plus seul. Et là, c'était moi qui avais commencé à pleurer.

Je me rappelais de ses mots comme s'il était encore à mes côtés. Ils résonnaient avec force dans mon crâne, encore et encore. Je savais que je m'en rappellerais toujours, même si j'avais du mal à en définir le sens.

J'avais toujours vécu seul. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de moi, et tout le monde m'avait rejeté, m'avait traité de monstre. Je ne méritais pas l'attention et l'amour de quiconque, parce que j'étais inhumain. J'avais cette chose à l'intérieur de moi, qui me rongeais l'existence depuis que j'étais né, et qui faisait fuir même les plus téméraires. Lui n'avait pas fui pourtant. Il m'avait dit que je n'étais plus seul. L'avait-il pensé, ou n'étaient-ce que des paroles en l'air, comme toutes celles qu'on me disait étant gamin ? Une partie de moi voulait y croire pour ne plus souffrir, une autre ne le voulait pas pour ne pas risquer de connaître de nouveau la douleur de la trahison. J'avais l'impression que mon être était coupé en deux, et que je n'allais pas tarder à m'écrouler. Je ne voulais pas continuer à marcher sur ce sentier vide et sombre qui était le mien, cette voie sans autre présence que celle de ce démon à l'intérieur de moi. Mais je ne savais pas comment apprendre à faire confiance à quelqu'un. Cela me semblait impossible. J'étais perdu.

J'avais toujours été seul, et je détestais cette situation. Je haïssais ces regards craintifs ou ivres de colère, et ces yeux qui m'évitaient soigneusement. Je haïssais cette impression de ne compter pour personne, le fait que si je venais à disparaître, nul ne serait véritablement affecté. On serait triste pour la perte de l'arme que je représentais, et non pour ma propre perte. On serait triste pour la perte du démon et non de l'être-humain. Et cela faisait incroyablement mal de se dire que l'on ne comptait pour personne et que notre seule compagnie était et serait toujours ce démon que nous détestions.

Et puis il y a eu ce cri derrière moi, qui m'a fait sursauter. Je ne sais pourquoi sa route a croisé la mienne à ce moment précis, alors que je tentais de faire le point sur ma situation, mais le fait est qu'elle m'est tombée dessus ainsi, sans prévenir. Lentement je me suis retourné. Une fille avec des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux marron se dirigeait vers moi à grands pas, les traits déformés par la haine. Sans réfléchir, j'ai esquissé un pas en arrière.

« Toi ! a-t-elle hurlé. »

Elle ressemblait à une furie. Des éclairs brillaient dans ses prunelles sombres, et sa bouche était déformée par la colère au milieu d'un visage rouge et tendu. Elle s'est plantée juste devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, et a levé un doigt pour me désigner. Elle criait toujours.

« C'est à cause de toi, oui de _toi_, que Lee est dans cet état ! Comment as-tu osé ? Comment ? »

Si elle n'avait pas été dirigée contre moi, sa colère aurait été comique. Là, elle était juste surprenante. Personne ne s'était jamais énervé contre moi de cette façon, personne n'avait jamais osé me crier dessus ainsi. Personne. Ils avaient tous trop peur de moi et du démon à l'intérieur.

Je l'ai regardée longtemps sans réagir, trop estomaqué pour parler, et vaguement choqué, sans doute. Elle a poussé un long soupir, visiblement outrée.

« Dis quelque chose ! a-t-elle ordonné d'une voix forte. »

Mais je ne savais que répondre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais totalement démuni face à quelqu'un, et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne songeais plus à ma solitude. Sans réfléchir, j'ai balbutié :

« Heu… Qui est Lee ? »

Elle a hurlé de rage, et un instant j'ai vu la face d'une bête à la place de son visage. Etait-ce ainsi que les gens me voyaient lorsque je leur parlais ? Percevaient-ils le monstre à l'intérieur de moi comme j'apercevais l'animal dans cette jeune femme ? Je l'ai fixée longtemps, ne sachant que dire. En temps normal, je l'aurais déjà tuée, mais Naruto m'avait parlé. Il m'avait dit que je devais faire des efforts, et que les gens finiraient par m'apprécier. Il m'avait dit que je ne serais plus seul. Alors je ne savais que faire. La tuer ? Ou attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer ? J'ai décidé de la laisser en vie pour le moment. Elle était assez drôle à s'énerver ainsi.

Elle a pris une profonde inspiration, me coupant dans mes pensées, et a lancé :

« J'ai envie de te frapper.

- Pardon ? ai-je hoqueté, ébahi.

- J'ai envie de te frapper. Pour ce que tu as fait à Lee. C'est un membre de mon équipe, espèce de salopard, et si tu n'avais pas ce putain de démon à l'intérieur de toi je me serais déjà jetée sur toi, et qu'importe les conséquences ! »

C'en était assez. Elle n'était plus drôle du tout. J'ai senti un sentiment bien particulier monter en moi, et j'ai compris que j'allais la tuer. Le démon en moi a commencé à s'agiter, et lentement à me prêter sa force. Et puis tout est retombé. J'ai reçu comme un coup dans l'estomac alors que je la fixais, incertain, me demandant ce qu'il se passait, ne saisissant pas très bien le sens de la scène.

J'ai ouvert la bouche.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas, espèce de… »

Mais sa voix s'est brisée, et elle s'est mise à sangloter. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était une ennemie, alors pourquoi me montrer sa faiblesse ? Elle s'est essuyée les yeux avec le revers de sa manche et m'a jeté un regard glacial.

« Tu n'as rien à dire, je suppose ? »

Elle s'était un peu calmée, mais son timbre était froid comme la banquise. Malgré moi, j'ai frissonné.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? ai-je dit bêtement. »

Elle est partie d'un rire sans joie, terne, et j'ai compris qu'elle se moquait de moi quand elle a repris, méchamment :

« T'es vraiment pas doué pour la diplomatie, toi, hein ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu je n'avais rien à répondre à cela.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? ai-je insisté d'un ton pressant.

- Je ne pleure pas, pu…

- Pourquoi tu pleurais ? l'ai-je coupée avec hâte. »

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre son langage fleuri. Elle a soupiré.

« Lee, a-t-elle expliqué en me fixant avec colère. A cause de toi, il ne pourra sans doute plus jamais être ninja.

- Ah. »

J'avais envie de demander en quoi c'était un problème, mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Encore une fois, elle a paru outrée.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? a-t-elle craché.

- Oui. »

Elle m'a fusillé du regard. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si triste. Ce n'était pas son problème si Lee allait mal, non ? Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée si violemment ? Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré devant moi ? La réponse m'est tombée dessus comme un seau d'eau froide. J'ai repensé aux paroles de Naruto, et tout à coup une boule s'est formée dans mon ventre. Elle s'est détournée et a commencé à partir.

« Attends ! »

Etait-ce moi qui avais crié ? Elle s'est figée, et quand elle s'est retournée pour me fixer, j'ai lu dans ses deux grands yeux qu'elle était stupéfaite. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait que je sache.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est un ami ? me suis-je enquis d'une petite voix, presque avec timidité. »

Elle m'a dévisagé en fronçant les sourcils. L'incompréhension s'est peinte sur ses traits, et j'ai compris qu'elle ne me répondrait pas, qu'elle me prenait pour un fou, comme tous les autres.

« S'il te plait, ai-je insisté. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'inclinais ainsi. Elle non plus visiblement, à en juger par ses traits ébahis et son haussement de sourcils. Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé avant qu'elle ne me réponde, mais chaque seconde d'attente était comme un marteau frappant sur mon cœur. J'avais mal, et je savais que seuls ses mots pouvaient me guérir.

« Bien sûr que c'est un ami, a-t-elle finalement répondu. C'est mon partenaire, alors ce serait embêtant que je le déteste non ? »

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix calme, et n'avait cessé de me fixer. Elle ne paraissait plus énervée, mais semblait plutôt curieuse. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me demander, mais je ne savais que lui répondre.

« Pourquoi ? C'est normal, non ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés de manière presque imperceptible.

« Non ? a-t-elle fait, et j'ai secoué de nouveau la tête.

- Je ne sais pas… »

Je tremblais un peu. Elle a fait un pas vers moi, comme hypnotisée.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Ce que c'est, que l'amitié, ai-je répondu d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Les gens s'aiment, mais moi… moi… moi je suis toujours tout seul… »

J'ai baissé la tête. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. C'était la première personne que je rencontrais, avec Naruto, qui semblait vraiment s'intéresser à moi, même si elle s'était énervée à peine un instant plus tôt. Cela aussi était une première. Tout le monde avait peur de moi, et pourtant elle semblait ne pas angoisser. Elle me regardait juste comme elle regarderait n'importe qui, comme elle regarderait un _être-humain_. Elle n'avait pas peur de me dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle paraissait ne pas voir le monstre à l'intérieur de moi. Il y avait elle et moi, seulement elle et moi. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'ai senti une tristesse infinie s'emparer de moi, et j'ai lutté du mieux que j'ai pu pour la dissimuler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? a-t-elle demandé très doucement. Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui t'aime. »

Sa voix était basse et réconfortante comme celle d'une mère. Comme celle de la mère que je n'avais jamais eue. J'ai relevé la tête. Son regard était doux, et toute trace de colère l'avait déserté. Il était incroyablement humain.

« Moi je n'aime personne, ai-je murmuré d'un ton dur.

- C'est impossible, il y a forcément quelqu'un…

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle m'a regardé un long moment. J'ai senti mon cœur battre plus vite, et je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de son visage, et pourquoi cela me faisait si plaisir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi. Plaisir… un mot qu'il me semblait n'avoir jamais véritablement goûté auparavant. Et pourtant, je me sentais incroyablement mal, parce que je savais que je ne méritais pas autant d'attention, parce que je n'étais qu'un monstre, mais aussi parce qu'elle devait être comme tous les autres. Peut-être était-ce même juste un subterfuge pour me faire souffrir encore davantage, une nouvelle manière de m'infliger de la douleur. Je ne tomberais pas dans le piège, et pourtant… pourtant une partie de moi voulait y croire, et c'était elle qui criait le plus fort.

« Parce que tu es humain, a-t-elle répondu. »

J'étais abasourdi, triste et heureux à la fois. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait une chose pareille, mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, et de toute façon je savais que ce n'était pas la vérité, et j'étais le mieux placé pour juger de cela. J'ai secoué la tête, vivement.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas… Les autres… ils disent que je suis un monstre…

- Ah, a-t-elle fait. »

Son regard s'est assombri. C'était bien ce qui m'avait semblé, elle ne le pensait pas sérieusement. J'ai senti comme une pointe me transpercer le cœur et j'ai songé à partir lorsqu'elle a repris, d'un ton sceptique :

« Et tu les crois ? »

J'ai hésité.

« Je ne sais pas…

- Mais tu as un cœur non ?

- Non. Enfin, pas comme tu l'entends. Je…

- Tu as des émotions, a-t-elle insisté.

- Oui.

- Et pourtant tu les crois ?

- Oui. »

Une pause. Elle a soupiré en serrant les poings.

« J'ai encore plus envie de te frapper maintenant. »

Elle s'est détournée et a commencé à s'en aller. Je la suivais des yeux, complètement abasourdi, à la fois par ses mots et par le fait qu'elle parte. Cela me paraissait étrange, mais j'ai ressenti une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse. Elle m'avait parlé comme personne avant ne l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je me suis mis à courir pour la rejoindre. Elle s'est retournée et m'a fixé, l'air très surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a-t-elle demandé avec étonnement.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ? Tu ne me demandes pas si je suis libre ? Si tu peux venir ? Ca ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu t'en fiches peut-être ? »

J'ai attendu en silence. Elle a soupiré.

« Bon, d'accord. Je dois passer chez Ino prendre des fleurs. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner.

- Oui, ai-je répondu, alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui Ino pouvait bien être, même si ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Et… »

Elle a hésité, se mordillant la lèvre comme si elle réfléchissait. Finalement elle m'a souri, l'air contrit.

« Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? m'a-t-elle demandé, un peu gênée.

- Gaara. »

Ses lèvres se sont étirées un peu plus, et j'ai senti mon corps se réchauffer brusquement, comme par magie.

« Moi c'est Tenten ! s'est-elle présentée d'un ton plein d'entrain. Allez viens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

* * *

« Tenten, quel plaisir ! s'est exclamée une fille aux cheveux blonds et longs et aux yeux azurés.

- Ino, l'a saluée la jeune femme avec un hochement de tête. »

Elles se sont embrassées sur les deux joues puis ont commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Je me tenais légèrement à l'écart, me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Finalement, la dénommée Ino a demandé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue uniquement pour discuter. »

Ses yeux ont glissé sur moi, et nos regards se sont croisés. J'y ai lu une lueur d'inquiétude, voire de peur, qu'elle tentait en vain de dissimuler. Un goût amer m'est monté en bouche, et mon cœur s'est serré. Si je ne me rappelais pas son visage, elle ne m'avait pas oublié.

« Chercher des fleurs pour mes parents, a répondu Tenten. On va bientôt manger chez les Hyuga, et il nous faudrait quelque chose à offrir à la mère de Neji. »

Ino a cligné des yeux, me fixant toujours. Un instant, elle a eu l'air un peu ébahie, et j'ai compris qu'elle se demandait pourquoi j'étais venu. Tenten s'est raclée la gorge.

« Tu as ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ino ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, a-t-elle répondu précipitamment, reportant son attention sur son amie. Tu veux quel genre de fleurs ?

- J'aimerais choisir, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Je t'en prie, _toi_, choisir des fleurs ? a-t-elle répliqué en levant les yeux au plafond. Je préfère m'en charger, tu vas encore faire n'importe quoi, sans vouloir te vexer, et personne n'aimerait vexer les Hyuga, pas vrai ? »

Et sans laisser le temps à Tenten de répondre, elle s'est détournée en nous faisant un petit signe de la main. Nous lui avons emboîté le pas, moi toujours aussi gêné, et avons débouché dans sa boutique. Ce qui m'a frappé en premier, c'était l'odeur, un parfum suave de fleurs et de végétaux, indéfinissable, qui m'a attaqué le nez sans crier garde. Mes yeux sont alors tombés sur les rangées de plantes, sur les fleurs qui déployaient pétales et couleurs fièrement.

Ino s'est engouffrée dans une allée aux bords fleuris. Tenten en a profité pour me glisser, d'un ton un peu inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en fais une tête, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

- Non, ai-je répondu un peu gêné, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu ça à Suna. On a une serre, mais je n'y ai jamais été.

- Ah, je comprends, a-t-elle répondu en arborant un mince sourire. Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est très agréable.

- N'est-ce pas ? a fait une voix qui nous a faits tout deux sursauter. »

Ino nous observait d'un œil attentif, les sourcils froncés. Son regard faisait des vas et viens entre nous deux, et je me suis demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien en penser. J'étais certain que quelques heures après notre venue, toutes ces amies sauraient que Tenten fréquentait _le monstre_. Je ne connaissais pas Ino, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue.

« Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée, Tenten, a lancé la jeune fille au bout d'un moment.

- Tu n'as qu'à choisir pour moi, a répondu la brune.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Oui, c'est toi qui avais raison, je te fais entièrement confiance. »

Elle a hoché la tête, et les filles ont échangé un sourire complice. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, et comme Tenten m'entraînait dans une autre allée fleurie, j'ai cessé de m'interroger.

Elle a parlé un long moment des plantes que nous croisions, m'expliquant ce qu'Ino lui avait appris et ce qu'elle en avait retenu. Elle m'a avoué que si elle les trouvait jolies, elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressée par les fleurs, mais que cela plaisait à son amie de lui expliquer certaines choses, et que pour lui faire plaisir Tenten l'écoutait toujours de la manière la plus attentive possible. Cependant, elle voulait me montrer quelque chose, et cette chose était visiblement au fond de la boutique, près de grandes baies vitrées, dans un endroit nimbé de lumière et paré de fleurs aux pétales incroyablement grandes et vives. Pourtant, son regard ne s'est posé sur aucun de ces végétaux. Elle s'est arrêtée devant une plante petite, toute verte, avec de longues dents qui s'étalaient comme des cils blancs autour d'une bouche fermée ou ouverte.

« Une plante-carnivore, a commenté Tenten. Il en existe plusieurs sortes, mais celle-ci est ma préférée. Tu en avais déjà vues ?

- Pas à Suna, non, ai-je répondu. »

Elle a ri. C'était un son chantant, agréable à l'oreille. Elle a reporté son attention sur la petite plante. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait se nourrir d'insectes et m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais. J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des plantes comme cela, aussi féroces. »

De nouveau, elle s'est esclaffée joyeusement avant de s'exclamer :

« Elle n'est pas si féroce que ça, tu sais. Elle peut surprendre au premier abord, certes, mais au fond, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Tu sais, cette plante carnivore est très fragile. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour vivre, mais aussi des nutriments dans la terre, comme toutes les autres plantes. Et en plus de cela, elle peut se nourrir d'insectes. Mais parfois elle a du mal à les décomposer et l'un de ses pièges se met à pourrir (Elle a désigné une des « bouches » de la main, qui devenait noir.). Tu sais comment les insectes sont attirés ? (J'ai secoué la tête.) La mouche, par exemple, est attirée par une odeur spéciale dégagée au niveau du piège, puis quand elle s'y pose, des poils détectent sa présence et le piège se referme automatiquement. Ceux qui l'évitent, qui en ont peur et la regardent de loin, sont donc ceux qui survivent. Quand à ceux qui s'approchent, la plante ne contrôle pas l'odeur qu'elle dégage, ni la fermeture du piège. Ils sont donc condamnés. Pourtant, cette plante est aussi fragile que les autres plantes, voire plus, mais personne ne le voit, car en apparence elle est impressionnante, mais ce n'est qu'un masque. »

Elle s'est tue. Elle continuait de fixer le végétal du regard, et a ajouté, dans un murmure :

« Au fond, tu sais, je me dis qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup. »

Elle a relevé la tête et m'a dévisagé, attendant sans doute que je réponde quelque chose, mais je me suis contenté de rester immobile, comme figé. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Finalement elle m'a souri, et alors qu'Ino nous appelait, elle s'est exclamée d'un peu un peu trop joyeux :

« Mais ce ne doit être qu'une impression, alors oublie ça. »

* * *

Le bouquet de Tenten était ravissant. Paré de mille et une nuances de couleurs vives, il resplendissait sous un soleil de plomb, et dégageait une odeur enivrante. Ce n'était pourtant pas les fleurs que les passants regardaient.

Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes dans la rue. Tenten voulait rentrer chez elle et je l'accompagnais. Les gens nous fixaient pourtant avec désapprobation, voire avec une haine pure et non dissimulée. Je sentais une gêne croissante monter en moi malgré la bonne humeur coutumière de la jeune fille. Elle sifflotait et n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de rien, mais je devinais sans mal que c'était faux, qu'elle devait trouver la situation très gênante, et que si elle ne disait rien c'était uniquement par politesse. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop, de ne pas être à ma place, et pire que tout, Tenten risquait de s'attirer des ennuis à cause de moi. Je savais très bien à quel point de simples villageois pouvaient se montrer cruels à l'égard d'une personne quand ils l'avaient décidé, j'y étais accoutumé il aurait été étonnant cependant que Tenten sache ce que cela faisait. Puis, je me suis demandée avec effarement pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour elle. Cette sensation était nouvelle. Aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, je ne m'étais jamais inquiété pour personne, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'arrivait maintenant, avec cette fille qui n'était même pas de mon village.

Je me suis raclé la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Tenten…, ai-je commencé d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est drôle, non ? m'a-t-elle coupé d'un ton plein d'entrain. Tout le monde nous regarde. Je n'ai jamais fait de vagues. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas très attirante ni très forte, je ne me fais pas d'illusion là-dessus, et je ne suis pas issue d'un clan, comme les autres. Et pourtant aujourd'hui tout le monde me regarde, et j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois depuis que je suis née. Et ça fait bizarre, même si ce ne sont pas des regards très agréables. »

Une pause. Je n'osais la regarder. C'était ma faute, entièrement ma faute, et pour une raison inconnue je me sentais mal à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose à cause de moi. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser quand elle a lancé d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux :

« C'est toujours comme ça, Gaara ? »

J'ai relevé la tête instantanément, surpris. Elle me fixait de ses yeux doux. J'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient d'une belle couleur chocolat, douce et chaude. Ils brillaient avec un sentiment que je ne parvenais pas bien à définir. Etait-ce de la tristesse ? De la compassion ? Personne n'avait jamais pensé ce genre de choses à mon égard, à part peut-être Naruto, si ses mots avaient été sincères…

J'ai acquiescé lentement. Elle m'a souri, mais ses traits étaient graves. Elle a posé une main sur mon épaule, et je ne me suis pas détourné lorsqu'elle l'a serrée. Sa peau était aussi soyeuse et douce que ses yeux. Je me suis surpris à trouver ce contact agréable, à ne jamais vouloir qu'elle retire sa main. Mais elle l'a fait, et s'est retournée lentement, fixant un point à l'horizon.

Soudain, ses doigts ont agrippé les miens. J'ai sursauté avant de la dévisager, très surpris. Elle continuait de regarder droit devant elle, les traits impassibles, et de marcher à mes côtés, pourtant sa main dans la mienne était chaude. Ce contact était une sensation étrange, très inconnue, et je ne savais pas si je l'appréciais ou non.

Nous avons marché quelques minutes ainsi, main dans la main, tandis que je m'efforçais d'être le plus naturel du monde. Je sentais mes joues me brûler, et de grosses gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient de mon front pour aller se nicher dans mon cou. Régulièrement, les yeux de la jeune fille se posaient sur moi, me fixaient une poignée de secondes, avant de se détacher. Ses traits étaient très calmes, son expression neutre. J'étais toujours en train de me demander comment j'étais sensé réagir lorsqu'elle a éclaté de rire. Sa main m'a lâché subitement et sous mon regard effaré elle s'est tenue le ventre, pliée en deux.

« Ca… ça va ? me suis-je enquis d'un ton incertain.

- Moi ça va très bien ! s'est-elle exclamée entre deux éclats. Mais alors toi ! »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Etait-elle en train de se moquer de moi ? J'ai senti la colère naître au creux de mon ventre, et j'ai attendu patiemment qu'elle s'explique. Finalement, elle a essuyé des perles d'eau au coin de ses yeux et s'est tournée vers moi, tout sourire.

« Pourquoi tu rigolais ? ai-je demandé, et elle est repartie d'un petit rire joyeux. »

Je l'ai fusillée du regard, et elle s'est calmée subitement, semblant se rappeler de qui j'étais et de ce dont j'étais capable.

« Et bien, a-t-elle commencé en cherchant ses mots, se retenant à grande peine de s'esclaffer de nouveau, disons que je t'ai seulement tenue la main, comme le ferait une amie ou une partenaire, pour te montrer qu'elle est là et qu'elle te soutient, et à chaque fois que je regardais ton visage on aurait dit que tu allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Tu étais tout rouge et tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça marrant. Je veux dire, tu es quand même Gaara, le « monstre », et tu es dans un tel état lorsqu'une fille te tient la main, c'est trop drôle. »

Elle a ri encore. J'ai marmonné :

« Ne recommence plus s'il te plait.

- De quoi ? De te tenir la main ou de me moquer de toi ? »

J'ai failli répondre les deux lorsque je me suis rappelé de la sensation de ses doigts entremêlés aux miens. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer si la chaleur qui m'avait envahie alors était agréable, mais je me suis surpris à vouloir la sentir encore. Voilà pourquoi j'ai seulement répondu, d'un ton dur pour masquer ma gêne :

« Arrête c'est tout. »

Et comme je voyais les autres villageois nous lancer des regards outrés, j'ai ajouté :

« Tu vas t'attirer des ennemis.

- Tant que Lee et Neji restent à mes côtés, ce n'est pas grave, a-t-elle répondu. »

A l'évocation des prénoms de ses partenaires, son sourire s'est décomposé, son visage s'est fermé. Elle est restée silencieuse un bon moment avant de murmurer d'une voix ayant perdu tout son entrain :

« Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à Lee. A votre combat. A la façon dont tu l'as attaqué, dont tu as… essayé de le tuer. C'est un brave garçon, tu sais. Il est très gentil, et même s'il n'est pas aussi fort que Neji ou Sasuke, il a bien plus de mérite. Il ne vient d'aucun clan, il n'avait aucune prédisposition particulière pour la vocation de ninja. Et pourtant il a passé sa vie à s'entraîner, encore et encore, pour trouver sa place. C'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas né avec beaucoup de chances, mais qui a tout fait pour s'en sortir. Et à présent, s'il perdait tout… si… (Elle a eu un trémolo dans la voix.) s'il ne pouvait plus être ninja, ce serait vraiment terrible pour lui. »

Elle s'est tue. Le silence me terrifiait car il était lourd de sous-entendus, mais je ne savais que dire. Finalement, elle m'a demandé, d'une voix atone :

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai dit que Lee était un ami ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. J'aurais pu mentir, mais j'avais le sentiment que je ne pouvais la berner, et je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Elle avait accepté jusque-là le vrai Gaara, et je ne voulais plus jouer de rôle. Elle m'a souri tristement.

« Tu sais, je crois que quelque part, c'est toi que je plains le plus, a-t-elle commencé au bout d'un moment. Parce que tu es tout seul. Je veux dire, on sera là pour Lee s'il a besoin de réconfort, comme il a toujours été là pour nous, pour moi. J'ai passé nombre de coups durs grâce à lui, et je me dis que ce doit être terrible, vraiment, de n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner quand tout va mal. Toi, tu as toujours été seul, c'est ce que Naruto m'a expliqué, et ça a du être dur. Alors même si je devrais te haïr, même si je devrais te détester de tout mon cœur, je n'y arrive pas. Car vois-tu, ça ne sert à rien de détester quelqu'un qui se déteste lui-même. »

Elle s'est tue, puis m'a souri, presque avec timidité.

« Il vaut mieux lui tendre la main pour l'aider à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. »

Elle a serré ma main, encore. Je ne l'ai pas retirée.

J'avais du mal à réfléchir, du mal à comprendre même seulement ce qui m'arrivait. Il y avait ce sentiment, implacable, d'une tristesse infinie, ce sentiment de solitude. J'aurais tout fait pour m'en débarrasser, pour trouver quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi et pour compter aux yeux de cette personne. Seulement, je me rappelais avoir été trahi, par des gens qui comptaient beaucoup. Je me rappelle mon amour pour eux, puis comment celui-ci avait vacillé avant de se muer en haine. Je ne voulais pas être trahi de nouveau, parce que cela était bien trop douloureux. Mais cette fille… cette fille paraissait sincère. J'avais tenté de tuer son meilleur ami, et pourtant elle était prête à me tendre la main, à m'aider. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle avait juste _pitié_. Elle me proposait de ne plus être seul, elle me proposait de ne plus souffrir. Et il y avait cette partie de moi qui voulait lui crier oui, qui souhaitait de tout cœur se joindre à elle et il y avait l'autre qui se méfiait, qui avait perdu confiance en les autres comme en elle-même. J'étais déchiré. Vaut-il mieux aimer et risquer de perdre ou d'être trahi, ou ne point aimer du tout mais être tout seul jusqu'à la fin ? Et étais-je seulement capable d'aimer ? Après tout j'étais Gaara, Gaara la bête, Gaara le monstre. Ce Gaara était incapable d'aimer sans faire souffrir son entourage, j'en étais certain, alors si ce n'était pas pour moi, je pouvais au moins le faire pour elle j'ai dit, très distinctement et lentement, sans doute même un peu trop lentement :

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Je me suis tu, et son regard exprimait une pitié aussi touchante qu'énervante.

« Je suis un monstre, ai-je continué. Personne ne veut de moi, personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Ils ne voient que l'arme, le démon, et ma force. Je leur suis utile parce que je suis fort, c'est ma manière d'exister, c'est ma place. Et on est bien plus forts lorsque l'on est tout seul.

- Alors pourquoi les ninjas de Suna ont-ils perdu contre ceux de Konoha ? »

Elle s'est arrêtée, moi de même. Ses yeux se sont plongés dans les miens, des yeux chocolat, doux et chauds. Je me suis surpris à les trouver jolis, et j'ai secoué la tête alors qu'elle reprenait :

« Mes amis, mon village… ce sont mes raisons de me battre, mes raisons de m'entraîner, de devenir plus forte. Je veux protéger ceux que j'aime et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi la voie du ninja. On est bien plus forts lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger un être cher. »

Un silence, puis une question :

« Et toi, pourquoi te bas-tu, si tu n'as personne à protéger ?

- Pour… exister, ai-je répondu dans un murmure.

- Exister ? a-t-elle répété avant de ricaner. Tu existes au travers de la peur que les autres ont de toi, c'est cela ? Et pourquoi ne pas exister par leur amour ? Pourquoi ne pas exister en comptant pour eux ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est plus agréable, de simplement discuter, comme on fait tout à l'heure, plutôt que de voir tout le monde te fuir ? Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas enfin trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi ? Un ami à qui te confier, qui serait à tes côtés et te soutiendrait ? »

Son visage s'était rapproché du mien. Je voyais ses traits, passionnés, et son regard chocolaté. Je les voyais et j'en avais le souffle coupé. Comment étais-je censé respirer et réfléchir correctement, avec mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine tel celui d'un petit oiseau affolé ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi s'emballait-il ainsi, celui-là, lui qui d'ordinaire n'accélérait que lorsque j'étais sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, lorsque je voyais la peur briller dans son regard, et que je savais que c'était bientôt la fin ?

J'ai balbutié :

« Je… je ne sais pas… je… »

Mais ma voix s'est tue lorsque ses lèvres ont effleuré les miennes.

C'était un contact doux, assurément agréable, mais cela a achevé de me faire perdre mes moyens. Soudain, j'ai senti le bout de sa langue contre la mienne, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ma tête était vide de pensées, ou plutôt celles-ci s'agitaient trop pour que je puisse leur donner un sens, et mon cœur s'emballait encore plus, tout comme ma respiration. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'arrivais à peine à comprendre ce qui se passait. J'avais vu des gens s'embrasser parfois, mais je n'avais jamais songé à la chose. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pouvait être si agréable.

Quand elle s'est détachée enfin, elle souriait. Elle m'a murmuré, d'un ton doux, presque maternel :

« Ne réfléchis pas. Je comprends tes doutes, mais tu n'es plus seul. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te comprends, Gaara, je te comprends, et tu n'es plus seul. »

_Je te comprends. _Encore cette même phrase. Cette phrase qui me touchait tellement et en même temps me révulsait. Comment pouvait-on prétendre me comprendre ? Comment pouvait-on prétendre tenir à moi ? J'étais certain qu'elle voudrait me trahir, comme tous les autres, et pourtant j'avais tellement envie de la croire que j'en avais mal, que j'en étais déchiré.

J'ai respiré avec difficultés.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Elle a tendu la main vers mon visage, et j'ai reculé par automatisme. Elle s'est avancée et ses doigts ont effleuré ma joue.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? »

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est différent de d'habitude, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte. Cela me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis. _

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_kimi-ebi_

_PS : et paix à l'âme de ma pauvre petite plante, qui m'aura au moins inspiré cet OS._


End file.
